A Very Happy Halloween
by chibi-excel
Summary: Romano and Antonio get ready for Italy's Halloween party with outfits given to them by Kiku and end up handcuffed together with a few hours to kill. Really...it's just random smut.


I don't own hetalia.

A very happy Halloween

* * *

><p>Romano gets off his vespa and walks up to Antonio's door. When not immediately greeted he knocks on the door, loudly of course. "OI! IDIOTO! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Romano yells before the door flies open. "Lovi~! You're finally back~!" Antonio coos and Romano rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got the costumes Kiku sent us." He hands Antonio his before going into another room to change. After a few minutes he comes stomping out. "TH-THAT PERVERT!" He screams and Antonio comes running out. "Que es, Lovi~? Did Francis sneak into the room again~?"<p>

The Spaniard's eyes suddenly widen and he stares at the blushing Italian. On top of Romano's head is a pair of wolf ears that match his hair color perfectly, looking down he also sees a long fluffy tail as well. Of course those aren't what are bothering Romano, or making Antonio's nose bleed. It's the outfit, a very skimpy, very hot, French maid's dress. "Ah~! Kiku is such a good man~!" Antonio coos and Romano glares. "PERVERTS! YOU'RE ALL PERVERTS!" He cries as Antonio looks him over with a lecherous smirk. "Oh yeah? Well then allow this pervert to prove you right." Antonio says and Romano looks at him nervously.

"N-no…no need for that…" The Italian stutters as Antonio inches closer. "I thinks there's definite need for that~!" He coos and Romano pales. "F-FUCKING KIKU! YOU DEVIL!" Romano hisses as he goes to run, being stopped quickly by Antonio pinning him to the wall. "Now now, Lovi, Kiku is a good man~!" Antonio coos, stroking one of the fluffy ears. "It's so soft~!" He says and rubs his cheek against the top of the flustered boy's head. "Te amo mi tomate~!" "SH-SHUT UP AND GET OFF, DAMN BASTARD!" Romano hisses, trying to push him away.

"You don't think my outfit is sexy too, Lovi~?" Antonio pouts and Romano blushes, actually looking the Spaniard over. He's dressed in a police outfit, the uniform being green and bringing out the color of his eyes nicely. It's also very, VERY, form fitting on the man and, dare he say, actually sexy. "I-it's…ok…" He mumbles before noticing something in the holster. "H-HE GAVE YOU A FUCKING GUN?" Romano shrieks before reaching over and grabbing it. "You are NOT getting this back!" Antonio pouts. "It's not a real gun, Lovi! Its only a toy! You know Kiku loves authenticity! Give it back!"

Romano hides the toy gun behind his back. "I wont! You'll make hell for Veneziano's party, which will make hell for me!" Antonio reaches behind the Italian's back, still pleading. "I'll behave! Please Lovi!" The smaller brunette shivers at the feel of the Spaniard's hand rubbing up and down his back in search of the toy. "C-cut it out!" Romano hisses, slamming his back against the wall and crushing Antonio's hand. "Ooowwww! Lovi!" Antonio whines and Romano feels a slight twinge of guilt. "D-damnit! Let me see your hand you big baby!" Romano holds his hand and looks at it curiously until he feels something on his wrist and a weird clinking sound.

He twitches and looks down to see a pair of handcuffs on him that connect to Antonio. "GAH! GET THAT THING OFF!" "Only when I get my gun, mi querido~!" Antonio coos and Romano pales. "Y-you're not playing fair…" The Italian mumbles and Antonio kisses him on the cheek. "Alls fair in love and war, Lovi." Antonio whispers in Romano's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "F-FINE! TAKE YOUR FUCKING GUN! BUT I'M NOT DEALING WITH VENEZIANO WHEN YOU FUCK UP!" Romano yells, shoving the toy in his hands. "Ah~! You're so sweet to me~!" Antonio coos before turning to leave, accidentally pulling Romano with him.

"OW! Dumbass, you need to open the handcuffs!" Romano hisses, rubbing his wrist, and Antonio frowns. "Lo siento, Lovi…" Antonio reaches into his pocket before pausing, a nervous smile forming on his lips. "Um…" Romano notices the look and glares. "What?" "I-I was not given the keys…" Antonio says and the Italian fumes. "WHAT? TH-THEN USE THE SAFETY BUTTON, DAMNIT! GET ME OUT OF THESE NOW!" He screams and Antonio nods, searching the cuffs for the safety. "Um…Kiku really like authenticity, huh…?" Romano pales. "Y-you're kidding…" "No…" Antonio says and Romano begins to panic. "TH-THE CALL KIKU! I NEED TO GE TOUT OF THIS SO I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE PARTY IN THIS OUTIFT!"

The Spaniard smirks, looking the flustered Romano over. "I can help you out of that, Lovi…if you don't mind it not being in one piece anymore." He says, walking closer to Romano. "G-GET BACK!" Romano hisses, backing toward the phone. "Looovvviiiii…" Antonio calls out before Romano grabs the phone and dials Kiku's number. "H-hey Kiku! You didn't give the tomato bastard keys to those handcuffs! …Wh-what does it matter why we need them? Just bring them here, damnit! ...What the fuck are you chuckling about? PERVERT! …J-JUST BRING IT, DAMNIT!" He yells before hanging up.

"Sooo~ what did he say~?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes. "H-he said…he'd be here in…tw-two hours…" He says nervously, backing away from the smirking Spaniard. "Well, whatever shall we do for two hours, Lovi~?" "W-watch a movie! As far away from each other on the couch as possible!" Romano answers and Antonio laughs. "Fusososo~! You're no fun, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, backing Romano up against a wall.

"D-don't you dare!" Romano warns wearily and Antonio runs his free hand up the Italian's thigh and under his shirt to rub his chest. "A-aahhh~! Stop it~! Pervert!" The smaller man moans and Antonio nibbles on his curl, making him gasp and begin to pant. "A-ah…! D-don't…! N-not fair~!" Romano whines, trying to break free.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you, mi querido." Antonio says, pinning his arms against the wall and kissing him. Romano shivers, trying to fight off the hungry lips of the Spaniard. "Ah…st…stupid…." Romano pants out when they part for air. "Silly Lovi, I'd be 'stupid' to pass this opportunity up." Antonio says and begins leaving a trail of small bites down Romano's neck. "Nn…p…perverted…bastard…" Romano moans out between gasps.

"Fusososo~! You're such a sweet talker…" Antonio whispers in his ear before lowering his free hand down Romano's pants. "N-n…ya…! Not…th-there…!" Romano gasps as Antonio teasingly squeezes his length. "No? Then perhaps here instead…?" Antonio asks before sucking on his curl, making the smaller nation's legs give out on him. "Ch-chigiiii!" Romano cries as Antonio wraps his free arm around the Italian's waist and uses his cuffed one to unbutton Romano's pants. "I'm gonna need Lovi's help with this, si?" Antonio says and Romano looks up at him with clouded eyes. "J-just bring me to the bed, idiot!"

"Officer." The Spaniard says and Romano twitches. "You serious?" Romano asks and Antonio smiles warningly. "Dead serious, Lovi." Antonio answers and Romano blushes. "T-take me to be…o…officer…" He mumbles and Antonio smiles. "Perfect Lovi~!"

the Spaniard pulls a cop hat out of nowhere and puts it on. He pretends to put the handcuffs on Romano again before pulling the boy's arms behind himself and leading him to the bedroom. "Such a naughty little werewolf should be in jail, not in bed. But I guess as long as I keep a VERY close eyes on you, it'll be fine…" Antonio whispers in his ear and Romano pales. "WH-WHA-? W-we're seriously going to do this?" He asks flustered and Antonio presses up against him from behind.

"Oh yes, Mr. werewolf. We're seriously going to do this." Antonio whispers and Romano groans. "My god you're such a pervert!" The Spaniard ignores him and brings him to the bedroom, gently pushing him onto the bed and quickly following due to the handcuffs. "So…How shall I keep you detained so you don't go devouring innocent people~?" Antonio asks, pinning Romano underneath him on the bed, and the Italian glares.

"Keep this up and I'll devour you, pervert!" Romano hisses and Antonio looks at him surprised for a second for a moment before laughing. "You're calling me a pervet while in the same breath promising to devour me~? So naughty." Antonio says as he holds both of Romano's hands in his cuffed on, tracing the Italian's lips with the other. "However…if you are hungry, feel free to do what you want to me with that sexy little mouth."

Romano blushes brightly and struggles to get out of his grip. "D-don't say such stupid things, bastard!" Antonio chuckles under his breath before taking off his pants and boxers and lifting up Romano's skirt. "Mm…such lovely legs…I want to eat them up~" Antonio mumbles, his lips against Romano's now trembling legs. "A-aahh…! D-don't do that, idiot..!" Romano moans, gasping when Antonio runs his tongue up the boy's thigh, stopping between his legs and taking off his underwear.

"What's that Lovi? You want me to stop now?" Antonio asks and Romano writhes underneath him. "Wh-? YOU! D-damnit! Y-you can't…n-now…" Romano pants out and Antonio smirks. "Who is the pervert now, Lovi~?" The Italian glares up at him. "Sh-shut up! You're still the pervert! It's all your fault!" He hisses and Antonio shrugs. "I'm ok with that, mi querido." He mumbles before taking Romano's length into his mouth.

"AHHH~! H-hurry and fuck me, damnit!" Romano moans, covering his face with his now free arms in embarrassment. Antonio looks at him surprised for a minute before pulling Romano into a tight hug. "Oh god you're just so fucking cute, Lovi~! I love you so much~!" He exclaims, nuzzling the tops of the blushing Italian's head. "Sh-shut up and just do it!" Romano exclaims and Antonio smirks. "As you wish, Lovi."

He pins the boy to the bed and hungrily kiss him as he slides three fingers into Romano's entrance, making the Italian moan against his lips. After a few minutes of thrusting his fingers into the boy he finds the special bundle of nerves and removes his fingers, replacing them with his own now throbbing member. "A-aaahhh~!" Romano moans and jerks his hips up in pleasure, causing Antonio to thrust into him immediately.

"Oh god Lovi, so good…" Antonio moans, tugging on his curl and driving Romano mad. ""M-more~! Antonio..! Ah..!" Romano cries out, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck and thrusting up towards him. "Mmm~ I love you, Lovi! S-so cute..!" Antonio moans, quickening his pace and beginning to stroke Romano's member with his cuffed hand.

Romano gasps and trembles, placing his cuffed hand on Antonio's to make him go faster. "Ah~! Antonio…! I-I'm gonna…!" The Italian cries out and comes, quickly followed by Antonio. "L-Lovi…te amo…" Antonio says between pants and kisses Romano on the cheek before lying down next to him.

"T-ti amo..antonio…" Romano mumbles, burying his face in the man's chest. "Fusososo~! I should thank Kiku later, si~? But we can't have everyone else see you in such a sexy outfit, so you'll have to change...or I can take it off for you~!" Antonio offers and Romano twitches. "CHIIGIII!" He screams, head-butting the Spaniard. "O-ow! Loviii~!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Kiku looks over to Elizaveta and Francis, all with tissues in their noses and outside Antonio's house in a bush. "I knew those handcuffs were a good idea." The Asian says and the other two nod. "Good job keeping the key, mon ami~!" Francis coos and Elizaveta smiles. "And thanks for calling me so I could get it on tape! It'll go nicely with my collection~!"

* * *

><p>AN: *goes and hides in embarrassment*O-oh god...so embarrassing! A-anyways...this is a prize for a girl who entered my contest on DA. She wanted them in handcuffs...and so...yeah...*cough**blush* I-I apologize for many things...*goes to die in a corner*


End file.
